Two Life Times
by obscurebeing
Summary: A Kigo that goes back to Shego’s Go years. How Shego learned to fight, how she became what she is today and what makes Shego find Kim and Shego’s relationship so strong and… familiar.
1. old memories

I do not own Kim Possible.

This is my first Kigo story I've posted on fanfic. I always found it hard to do stories with out making a oc up to help with plots, jokes and things like that so, I decided to make it like this. I'm not going to say much about my oc because it'll give most of the plot away. I hope you like it and please, review and give me a bit of support. Thanks!

_A young Shego, no older than 16, charged through the hall, hands lit and determination spread across her face. She was chasing after a dark figure in front that was in a full black suit with a neck scarf round their face. Shego threw a couple of fiery blasts, hoping to slow the figure down but the figure moved swiftly, avoiding each blow. The figure then quickly leaped on the side wall and then swung round in mid air and gave Shego a kick in the side of the face making the green skinned women fly back down the hall. Shego quickly jumped back on her feet and looked round the hall. Nothing. The figure was gone. She walked forwards, each step as quietly as possible as she looked for her pray. She stopped suddenly as she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and saw dust that was coming from above. Setting her hands alight, she looked up with a smirk but before she could react, the ceiling tile busted, falling down on top of her as the figure leaped down too and tackled Shego. Shego shook her head violently, trying to shift the dust and bits of ceiling tile of her face so she could see the figure who pinned her down to the floor. Looking back down at her was two sky blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" Shego asked shocked from the stealth and speed that the figure attacked her with._

_The figure removed the head scarf to show a female just older than the teen Shego. She had long, ghost white hair and blue eyes that had a mischievous spark in them. She was grinning back at Shego as Shego panted and stared back at her._

"_They call me Shadow," she said quietly in a British accent._

"_Shadow?" Shego repeated still panting as Shadow nodded._

"_And what can I call you my little fiery Dragon?" she asked._

"_None of your business!" Shego yelled, and then quickly lit her hands forcing Shadow to release her grip and leap off._

_Shadow hit the ground several feet from Shego in a cat like stance. She looked over at Shego with the grin still plastered on her face. Shego narrowed her eyes as she didn't like the cockiness of this older female. Shego then charged at Shadow as Shadow remained still. Shego was no more than inches away when Shadow finally reacted and leaped up and round house kicked Shego in the chest._

"_You good, but not good enough my dear," Shadow said standing up strait. "I'll be going now. Hope we get to meet again in the near distinct future," she said before she dived through the door at the side of her. Shego quickly stood up and ran through the door but it was too late. The main window in the room was wide open and Shadow was gone. Shego cursed under her breath and eyed the window as if it was its entire fault that she had lost to the powerful women. She then turned and left the room feeling very sore and very annoyed…_

…present day Shego opened her eyes. She sat up in her large black and dark green bed and rubbed her head in frustration.

"Shadow… that's a name I haven't heard in a long time," she said to herself before looking at the clock at her bed side. "And one I don't really want to wake me at three in the morning!" she growled before pulling the bed sheets over her head in frustration.


	2. Draken the idiot

I do not own Kim Possible.

Shego sat at the bar looking completely board. Draken had been asked to meet at the 'All Over' club so he could try to make a deal for a lazar he wanted. I know another one. You would think he had enough but no-; this one is the one that will help him rule the world and finally defeat Kim Possible and her sidekick that he never seems to remember the name of. Couldn't he be normal and do a kidnapping or something like most villains? Always with the lazars. Doesn't matter anyway. The thing that was really annoying though, was that Draken had arranged to meet this top lazar dealer at a club, and didn't even know it was a stripers club with semi naked women all over on poles and serving drinks. Shego wouldn't mind too much if the company was better but having Draken with her and his constant warning of 'no drinks while on business,' made the situation seem so dull.

"So the lazar and… yellow," Draken dribbled on. It seemed that the semi naked girls that were jiggling their breasts was distracting the Dr and he was finding it hard to remember what he had even came in here for.

"Well Dr. Draken, we have lazar for all occasions," the Texas man said as looked at the Dr. "we have ones that freeze, fire, wipe the mind clean and even ones that switch minds."

"Hm… I don't know, we've already had ago at most of them," Shego said since Draken wasn't going to say anything.

"Did you say, wipe minds clean?" Draken asked curiously as he looked away from a woman with a large ass who was shaking it near his face.

"Yep, a new one we got just a few weeks ago. If you get a good aim then the person could loose their memory for a good week or so," he said as Draken smiled.

"We'll nipple it!" Draken said as Shego mentally slapped herself and the Texas dealer stared at him. "I meant, take it. We'll take it."

"Good choice Dr. Draken. We'll get it delivered to you in a few days. You just have to sign this form and pay half now," he said brining out a form to fill.

"Gladly, and with this new lazar, nothing, not even Kim Possible, will stand in my way!" he said rubbing his hands greedily as the Texas man raised an eyebrow.

"This is going to end in disaster," Shego said to herself as Draken signed the forms and shook hands with the dealer before Shego and Draken walked out.

They reached Draken's new lair in no time and Shego was pleased. She had never been in a nightclub before where she wanted to leave so early. She sat on a chair near a table with a few old magazines. She picked up one with the new villains spy wear and the black outfits began to make her mind wander back to a certain female in black. She gave a small smile as she remembered…

…The three members of Go were at the top of the large building. The Go Twins were only still mere toddlers and Team Go hadn't even been around for half a year. They didn't even have their Go tower up yet. Hego stood at the side of the figure in black that Shego remembered all to well from just a week back. Mego was looking a bit sheepish as his powers were coming in useless in a situation like this and Shego and Hego we're panting like mad from the work out that Shadow had given them. Shadow had her neck scarf back on but you could tell from the look in her eyes that she was grinning at them, mocking them for all their hard work of chasing her up to the top of the seven story building.

"Give up!" Hego yelled even though he was panting quiet heavily, more so than Shego in fact. He wasn't built for speed like Shego was and this thief was getting to him badly.

"Why would I do that?" Shadow asked with a shrug.

She was right; all she had to do was jump to the next building. Shego knew she could and would. Shadow was just playing with them.

"If you give up now, we'll go easy on you," Hego said, determined to sound as brave as he could.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked as she gave a small chuckle. "You couldn't catch me even if I was tied up and delivered to your door step. You're a complete dooshbag."

Shego then gave a small laugh at Hego's expression but it soon went as Hego eyed her. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the green teen's behaviour before looking from Hego to Mego.

"Okay then, catch me if you can," she said then quickly turned and leaped of to the second building. "If you can catch me, I'll give up," she shouted from the second building.

The three Go members ran up to the edge of their building and looked at the distance of the building. It was a good 10-15 feet away and there was no way that Hego's weight and Mego's none existent aplitic ability, was going to help them across. Shego looked at the distance and knew she had a good chance of making it and so walked back a few feet.

"Maybe we could quickly get down and across to that building before she escapes," Hego said to Mego who snorted at his idea.

"Yeah right. We're not going to make it all the way down here and up there before she escapes," he said before a green flash ran past them and flew across to the second building.

Shego grabbed hold of the edge of the second building before she fell to the ground. She quickly pulled herself up and jumped to her feet to see the blue eyed female looking at her.

"Not bad, Dragon," Shadow congratulated her. "But the games not over yet," she said before turning and quickly sprinting off.

"Shego!" Hego yelled but Shego paid no attention. She was insistent to get the thief no matter what and so quickly ran after her…

"Shego!" Dr. Draken yelled as Shego tried to ignore him as he came into the room.

"What?" she asked with no enthusiasm.

"We have to get ready," he said looking round. "The lazar will be coming soon and we have to get the rest of my plan ready for when it comes."

"It won't be here for days Dr. D," she said eyeing him. "Can't we just chill till then?"

"No Shego, we can't just "chill" till then," he said making the marks out with his fingers as he said 'chill'. "We need to be preparing ourselves."

"But every time we "prepare" ourselves," she said copying what Draken had done. "Kim always knows before time that you're plotting something and so she works on finding us," Shego said looking back at the magazine.

"So that's how she does it," Draken said to himself as Shego looked at him in disbelief. "Well, then we'll have to get Kim a little surprise waiting for her!" he said happily.

"It's useless talking to you really isn't it?" she said looking back at the magazine as Draken quickly hurried back out of the room as Shego carried on reading the magazine…

…Shego chased Shadow across the roof of the building and then Shadow leaped over the edge. Shego ran up to the edge just in time to catch the thief grabbing holding of a washing line and pulling herself towards an open window. Shego did the same and jumped off and grabbed hold of the washing line and made her way to the open window. When she got inside, she saw Shadow waiting for her.

"Good, I see you can keep up quite nicely," she said then dashed through the door.

Shego followed and ran after Shadow down the hallway and then watched as the thief ran at a closed window at the end and smashed through it like it was nothing. Shego didn't stop. If this thief could do it, then she could too. She ran at the window and then dived through the large opening that Shadow had made. As she dived through, a piece of glass cut through her cat suit and dug deep into her arm. She hissed from the pain but didn't care as she free fell down. She quickly looked for something to grab onto before spotting a flag pole. She grabbed onto it and swung round before stopping herself on top and crouching onto it. She looked over to her arm where the glass was still deeply emerged in.

"Bitch," she hissed as she looked at it.

"Young ladies shouldn't swear you know," the British voice said from above.

Shego looked up at the window above and saw the white haired female looking back down at her, the neck scarf now off. Shego eyed her before grabbing the glass and pulling it out. She then slung it to the side as Shadow grinned.

"I'll give you lady like," Shego warned and then leaped up to the window and jumped inside.

She instantly attacked Shadow with a kick but the female easily dodged it. Shego then tried to hit Shadow but Shadow ducked and then brought her elbow out, hitting Shego in the chest before flipping backwards and staring at the teen. Shego didn't give up and ran at her again with her fist out ready to hit but Shadow grabbed the fist and twisted it round so Shego was in an arm lock.

"You know what, Dragon?" Shadow whispered in Shego's ear as Shego tried to break free from the women's grip. "I like you. I haven't met anyone this insistent in a long time," she said then released the arm lock.

Shego quickly swung round, ready to attack again but was stopped short as she felt a set of soft lips on her own. She felt herself begin pushed back agenised the wall in the room what seemed to be someone's living room. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. None of her limb worked and something inside had suddenly took control. Next thing she knew, she was kissing the thief back. Shadows hands held Shego's face up while Shego's hands held onto Shadow's shoulders. Shadow then withdrew as Shego looked at her in confusion.

"I think we'll be seeing each other real soon," she said then stepped back from the still shocked Shego and ran back out of the window.

Shego touched her lips, unsure of what had just happened. She then looked towards the door as movement was heard from outside. The door then flew open to revile Hego with Mego behind him.

"Are you okay sis? We saw you jump through that window and jump into this room and…" Hego started.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said as she stormed past him and Mego…

"Shego!" Draken yelled bring Shego back out of thought.

"God dame it, WHAT!!!" she yelled as the blue inventor looked at her.

"I… you… steal," he stuttered, shocked from her sudden yell.

"Okay," she hissed and then walked out of the room leaving Draken looking terrified.


End file.
